The Terror Is Back
by brittana11
Summary: Everyone thought Santana graduated, but then why is she back? She's over by a locker that everyone should knows is Brittany's. That's when it hits them all...


**This is a story that I've previous had posted, but deleted as I've been going through and editing my older pieces and I've changed this one quite a bit. Hope you all enjoy.**

**The Terror is Back**

The staff and student body who are in the hallway freeze in terror at the sight of the small Latina walking down the hall in what looks like Cheerio sweats. It can't be can it; there is no way that Santana Lopez is still here. That girl couldn't wait to get out of this small ass town. She did graduate didn't she? Sue! She must have held her back so they'd win yet another national title.

She had graduated most of the student body and faculty had attended to make sure that that happened, but as stated before Sue could have changed that. None of them want to deal with her brutal ways for another yet another year. She is straight up the scariest person most of them have ever met including one Sue Sylvester and that's saying something. Sue is horrible and terrible, but Santana is just plain scary in the fact that she will risk herself to get revenge if she feels slighted.

Why is she back? She was supposed to be in college right now! It isn't until she walks up to a familiar locker that it hit everyone the reason why. Brittany S. Pierce of course Santana never would have left without her tall blonde counterpart. It is all making sense even if they don't like it one bit and plan on fighting it (going to complain to Figgins).

"Hey, Britt Britt, walk you to your first class?" Santana asks taking her math book out of her hand so she can hold her hand. She's still not one for too much PDA.

"Sure honey." Brittany smiles having to hold herself back from kissing her girl as she knows that Santana wants to keep up her badass imagine. "I can't for school to be over and we go home." she whispers into the Latina's ear.

"Go Britt you're going to have to tone down the sexy otherwise I'm going to get in major for jumping you in the hall." Santana whispers as they walk towards Mr. Shue's Spanish class.

"Awe S, I'll try, but you know it's not my fault your really sexy too you know." Brittany hugs her before going into class.

Mr. Shue shutters when he sees the two girls hugging in the hall. He is just thankful that the Latina is no longer in his class. It had shocked him when he saw Santana in the hallway. Then he remembered that Brittany hadn't graduated and it all made sense to him well after Blaine had explained that Santana would never leave Brittany here alone actually, but who's counting.

By the end of the day everyone has noticed the name change on Brittany's jacket. She was now Pierce-Lopez. Many students and a few teachers had gone home sick scared of what this year held now that Santana is back protecting her gulp wife.

Rumors flew around the school like wild fire about what had happened and why they are married. The favorite amongst the Cheerios was that Brittany had gotten pregnant somehow last year and Santana had insisted on marrying her so she could officially take care of them both. None of the rumors are close to the truth.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Last year, last week of school **

"Britt I don't think I can survive a year without waking up next to you every day." Santana sobs luckily no one else is in the choir room.

"Honey you know my mom would kill me if I don't graduate. So I have to stay here another half a year to finish getting all the credits I need." Brittany calmly says rubbing circles on her back.

"I can't, I can't be without-" Santana cries into Brittany's chest as her strong dancer arms engulf the sobbing Latina.

"San, I would go with you, but I can't and you can't stay. All you've talked about your whole life is getting out of here." Brittany softly says trying hard not to cry.

"Marry me," Santana says looking up into Brittany's eyes.

She blinks twice, "What?" Brittany asks not sure if she heard right

"Marry me?" Santana asks again. At seeing the confused look on Brittany's face she explains. "It's the only way my parents will let me stay. I'm head over heels in love with you. It's not like we aren't going end up married anyway. Plus if I'm married I can take online classes here from Columbia, I did the research and if we're married I can still qualify for the scholarship without going right away."

"San we can't you can't give up your dreams for me-" starts Brittany not understanding that it won't change Santana's future of being a lawyer or doctor which ever one she ultimately decides on.

"Brittany S. Pierce now you listen to me." Santana sternly says. "I don't know what I want to do or where, but I do know I want you. You're my only dream and whole fucking world so as far as I'm concerned leaving you is the only way my dreams can't come true. I'm not putting off college just putting off actually being in New York until we can go together whether you like it or not." Right as she finishes Brittany's lips crash into hers.

"So that's a yes." Santana asks hopefully.

"A million times yes." Brittany says before diving in for more kisses. "Does this mean that I'm now official Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez?" she asks.

"If you want to be." Santana says before dragging her towards the locker room. The choir room is too out in the open and no one gets to see her fiancée naked anymore, but her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany stands next to Santana as the rest of the Cheerios run suicides. Sue had asked Santana to come to practice to help out if she had time. Which of course Santana had the time as her online classes don't start for another month. She thanks god for quarter classes instead of semester.

Most of the seniors and juniors had thought about ganging up on the second year senior. They have been all gun ho to verbal abuse her during early morning practice until they were told by Coach Sue that Brittany is the captain and that Santana who came walking out right then will be helping out. Any notion of being anything, but extra nice to Brittany will mean extreme pain and suffering from Santana who has that evil smirk on her face.

"Ali you have ten more left! Hurry up!" Santana shouts to a senior who got on her nerves last year for calling Brittany stupid for not graduating.

"San, just let her leave so we can you know." Brittany whispers pouting feeling extremely horny after watching Santana take charge.

"Ali hit the showers and don't let me ever hear you call Brittany anything, but the single smartest person ever, okay." Santana growls glaring the taller girl down.

She nods and runs off.

"San will you come to glee with me. Maybe Mr. Shue will let you help out too." Brittany smiles looking at her hopeful.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay." Santana reluctantly agrees as Brittany drags her off towards the choir room.

Brittany has noticed how everyone has avoided saying anything about her intelligence all day. At first she thought it had something to do with Santana still being here. But it isn't that, it is her being the captain of the Cheerios. It makes her smile that she has such power now and it has nothing to do with Santana.

"Hey Mr. Shue, I hope you don't mind that I brought Santana with me I thought maybe she could help out." Brittany says skipping into the choir room followed closely by Santana.

"William," Santana nods stopping at the door.

"Whoa, I heard that you were still in town, but I didn't believe the rumors." Artie says rolling backwards a bit.

"Oh god," Rory hides behind Sugar.

"You graduated right." Sugar says.

"Um, Santana I guess it would be okay if you wanted to help." Will says very nervous about crossing her now that he can't punish her.

"Mr. Shue I think we should only agree on one condition and that is that you tell us why you decided to stay and what exactly you and Brittany did this summer. None of us saw you for like two months after graduation and even when we did it was never for long." Blaine says and Sam nods in agreement though he's too scared to say anything and thinks Blaine is insane for talking to Santana period.

Santana glares at them, rolling her eyes and is about to say something when she sees Brittany eyeing her.

"Fine you wanna know I'll tell you." Santana gives in.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Later the same day Santana asked Brittany to marry her**

"Mom, mom! Santana and I are getting married!" Brittany shouts when she opens the front door.

It doesn't take long until Mrs. Pierce is upon them at first asking questions then congratulating them cause really they are made for each other no one else understands her daughter all the time even her. Mr. Pierce is a little more skeptical about letting someone else take care of his little girl, but if he is going to let anyone it would be Santana. She has been taken care of Brittany since they met when they were five.

"Santana sweetie why don't you invite your parents to dinner tonight." Mrs. Pierce says smiling at the young woman who's going to protect her little girl for the rest of their lives.

When her parents arrive Santana informs them that she is marrying Brittany no matter what anyone says. They too ask the same questions Mrs. Pierce asked and then they congratulate them too as really none of them can stop the two girls from getting married. In all honestly none of the parents are surprised that they are going to end up married sooner rather than later anyone with eyes could see this coming years ago.

"So when are you two getting hitched?" Mr. Lopez asks feeling like this is inevitable and that they will get married whether they allow it or not. He knows that once Santana makes up her mind there is no changing it unless Brittany wants something different then all beats are off.

"Two weeks in New York." Santana says after looking over at Brittany and with that they all start planning the trip.

Since most of their friends are busy it is a very small wedding. Only their parents, Brittany's little sister and Coach Sue once she heard about the wedding she wanted to be there. She's always known that those two would end up married and wants to be there when this epic event takes place.

They get married in a court house and go out to dinner afterwards. Santana's parents get them an apartment for their wedding present in Lima so they could have their own place. Brittany's parents are paying for the honeymoon. While Sue hands them a check for twenty thousand dollars saying it is so they don't have to worry about money (they have always been her favorite and lest annoying Cheerios). She wouldn't have done this for any other Cheerio as Sue had always admired the relationship the two had. Only she will never say so.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well that explains a lot." Sam says looking between the two girls.

"Okay, yeah me and Britts are married and this doesn't surprise anyone. Let's move on so I can leave with my girl." Santana says winking at Brittany.

Brittany bounces up and walks towards Santana. She takes her hand and they walk out of the school.

"Britt Britt let's gets off of school grounds so I can gets my mack on with my wife." Santana whispers in her ear wanting to get as far away from Jacob as possible as he's waiting a few feet away for his ride.

As soon as Santana drives off of school grounds and down the road (about a mile) she pulls over to the side of the road. And she jumps over the consult and ravished her wife.

"I love you San." Brittany mumbles.

"I love you too Britt." Santana says into a kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**January 2013 end of the semester**

"Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez"

Brittany gets up and walks across the stage to a roar of applause lead by Santana. Of course the Pierce's are standing next to Santana as well as her own parents. All of New Directions that had graduated last year are also here to cheer on Brittany plus it still is winter break for most of them. Puck whoops as Brittany jumps off the stage and runs straight for Santana.

"I did it, I did it San." Brittany says wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"Yes you did babe and now we can leave Lima forever." Santana smiled kissing her.

"You're going to be at Columbia and I'll be at Juilliard." Brittany smiles peppering her with kisses so happy that she's not holding Santana back anymore.

"Today our adult lives officially begin." Santana says as they leave early for their car as they are leaving right now for New York.


End file.
